


,,,but I'll come a-running, Straight to you

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat surprises Jonny in Winnipeg. Set in summer 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	,,,but I'll come a-running, Straight to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Straight to You" by Nick Cave.
> 
> Usual disclaimer-this story only lives in my imagination. It's total fiction and should be read as such.

Jonny misses Patrick. Like, a lot. That’s to be expected, right? They are in each other’s pockets for at least 8 months a year and this year, because they won the Cup, they were together well into June. And, if they shared, ummm, a moment while celebrating their Cup victory, Jonny thinks it makes sense to be missing his boy extra this summer.

Jonny thinks about that “moment” a lot. In looking back, it seemed inevitable. They, along with the rest of the team, had been taking the Cup from bar to bar, partying with the Blackhawk faithful. Jonny isn’t sure that he had ever drank that much—not even in 2010. People had been buying them drink after drink and everyone was hugging and kissing them. Jonny had never been kissed by so many random people. Old, young, even a grandmother tried to slip him the tongue. He MAY have Frenched her back---that is a secret he will take to the grave. So, when Patrick had slammed him into a wall and hugged him tightly, saying “I love you so fucking much, Jonny Toews” , for the 50th time that night, Jonny thinks he can be forgiven for grabbing Pat’s face and pulling him close and saying “I love you, too, Peekaboo” and kissing him soundly. After Jonny pulled back, Pat looked at him, smiled, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and let himself be pulled back into the crowd. Neither of them mentioned the kiss over the next few days, but Jonny felt that Pat stuck closer to him during the parade and festivities, even grabbing his hand a few times. But, then Pat went back to Buffalo and Jonny headed west to Winnipeg and the only communication they had was texting each other. Jonny was feeling so desperate to see Patrick, that he had begun looking for flights to Buffalo. 

Jonny’s cell phone rings and when he sees that’s its David, he picks up. “Yo. What’s up?

David tells him that he is out running errands and wants to know if he will be home later. When Jonny tells him that he was planning on going for a run, David immediately says “Cool. Wait for me. I want to go with”

Jonny rolls his eyes because he knows a run with his brother will really be Xbox and beer, but, hey—it’s the summer. “Sure. I’ll see you a little bit”

Literally, as soon as he hangs up from David, his phone vibrates with a text. When he sees it’s from Pat, he can’t hide the smile that takes over his face. 

PK: JONNY!

JT: What?

Buffalo is so much more awesome than Winterpeg!

Really, Pat? The average temperature here is 25 degrees now. It’s JULY!

Ummm. American degrees please!

Fine. Around 78!

Yeah, well Buffalo is just better.

Why?

We have the Bills and the Sabres!

Yeah, well we have the Jets and the Blue Bombers.

What the fuck is a Blue Bomber????

Jonny just shook his head. This was an ongoing argument they have had since their rookie year.

Forget it. 

And we invented BUFFALO WINGS!

OK, that is a point in your favor

You know I am right! Just admit it.

I admit nothing. How is your summer?

It’s a usual awesome Kane summer! Spending time with the sisters and the fam. U?

Good. Just the usual. Family, fishing, lake.

Oh, yeah! Mr. I have a lake named after me!

Jelly much?

Ha ha ha! Captain Serious using slang. I am so sending this to Sharpy!

Whatever! Actually, I miss everyone more than usual this summer. Guess because we were together so much longer this year.

Yeah. Me too.

Are you home now?

Yeah. Why?

I’m gonna call.

Jonny thought that was odd but, whatever. He hadn’t spoken to Pat in weeks and missed hearing his voice. 

His phone rang and he let it ring three times before picking up.

“Jerk!” Pat said. “You knew it was me”

Jonny started to laugh and said “Yeah, yeah, yeah. What’s going on?”

Pat replied “Not much. Just wanted to hear your stupid Canadian voice”

“And your Buffalo accent is so much better?” Jonny retorted.

“Actually, I miss the shit out of you.” Pat said quietly. “Do you ever think about what happened that night?”

Jonny felt his stomach fall because he knew exactly what Pat was talking about. Because this was Pat and he never lied to Pat he told the truth. “A lot more than I should.”

“What do you think about?” Pat asked.

“Mostly that I should have taken you home with me” Jonny said, blushing furiously. Thank god nobody was here to see him.

When there was an extended silence on the other end of the phone, Jonny thought he may have gone too far.

“Uhhh, Pat? You still there?” Jonny asked tentatively.

“Yes. “ Pat answered. “If you had asked, I would have gone with you. You know that, right?”

Jonny let out a relieved sigh. 

“You know something, Pat? You are right.” Jonny said

Patrick let out a surprised yelp. “Me? Right about something? What am I right about?”

“Buffalo is more awesome than Winnipeg right now because you are there” Jonny said. He can’t even believe those words came out of his mouth without gagging, but his feelings for Pat are just overwhelming now.

Pat begins to respond when Jonny’s doorbell rings. Jonny interrupts him and says “Hold on. Someone is at my door”

Jonny opens the door and there is Patrick with his stupid blue eyes, his stupid smile and his stupid blond hair. Jonny feels his jaw drop and the next thing he knows, Patrick has him up against the wall in his foyer and is kissing him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jonny is finally able to say.

“I wanted to share my awesomeness with my neighbors to the North” Patrick says, laughing. “Actually, I just missed you so much and I had to know if what happened last month was just because we were drunk and I am irresistible or because you have feelings for me because I have feelings for you. I just couldn’t wait until the convention to find out.”

Jonny started to laugh and pulled Pat over to his laptop where the airline site was still up. “Ummm, good thing you surprised me today because I was planning on surprising you!”

Pat looked at the screen started to laugh and said “Well, there it is folks! Jonathan Toews must love me because nothing gets him to leave Winnipeg during the summer!”

Jonny laughed and said “Yeah, well…” and then he just stops and looks at Pat. “Did you say you have feelings for me?”

Pat starts to blush furiously and says “Well, that just slipped out, but yeah. I thought it was just best -friend love but, nope. It’s full-blown romantic, want to spend the rest of my days with you love”

Jonny is literally speechless and when he sees Pat’s face begin to fall a little bit, he grabs his face and says “Good. Then we are the same page here”

With that, Jonny starts to kiss Pat and push him in the direction of the bedroom But midway down the hall, he suddenly stops. “Ummm, Pat? My brother is going to be here in a little bit.”

Pat starts to blush a bit and says “Ummm…no, he isn’t”

All of sudden, he puts two and two together. “You and David planned this?” Jonny sputters

Pat starts to laugh and says “Yup. No way was I coming to the Frozen North if you weren’t gonna be here!”

Jonny starts to laugh and then he just shakes his head and says “Best. Brother. Ever”

And, then Jonny leads Patrick to the bedroom….


End file.
